


It all started with a drink

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He realized his biggest mistake, but is it too late to make up for it?





	It all started with a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This fic is part of the Choices Weekly Prompt thing, and the prompt was:  
It’s the night before your wedding and you finally admit to yourself that you don’t love the person you are about to marry.   
Fun times, as you can see :D  
Enjoy! <3

The lamp was reflected in the window as he stared at the ground below. A glass of scotch in his hand, a tired look on his face, his limbs suddenly so heavy that he could fall at any given moment. His mind was a mess, his thoughts creating a turmoil, making his head hurt.

It was the day before his wedding.

Emma was endearing. She was a great person, a confident woman, going after what she wanted and who she wanted. That’s how her and Ethan got together in the first place. She sat next to him at a bar and refused to let him get away. At first he got annoyed, then he got intrigued, and then he got infatuated. They were together for the past two years, and life seemed simple. She was a writer, her work taking up a lot of her time, so they both understood each other in that aspect. He couldn’t remember what prompted him to propose, one day he just bought a ring and asked. She said ‘yes’, smiling so widely it made him feel like he could love her. Except he didn’t. And he couldn’t keep on leading her on, he couldn’t let her waste her life on a person that can’t give her everything she wants and deserves.

He couldn’t let her waste her life on a man that was still hung up on someone that used to love him.

Every night he fell asleep, Claire was right before his eyes, smiling, green irises sparkling, blonde hair shining in the sun. The last memory of her he has is of their argument. The feeling of shame washed over him every time he thought back to the moment he destroyed it all. His words sliced through her like a knife, crumbling her into pieces as he left her behind. He really didn’t want to hurt her, his heart breaking along with hers as he had to keep his face straight and go.

And now he was here, five years later, alone in his apartment the night before he would become a married man, and he didn’t feel in love with the woman he was marrying. He tried, really tried to love her, but everywhere he looked, he saw Claire. And he just couldn’t make himself forget. His heart hammered in his chest as he downed the rest of his drink and called for the cab.

Emma opened the door almost immediately, a smile on her face quickly fading as she saw his expression. They walked to the living room, sitting down, looking at each other. The silence of the empty house was eating him, swallowing him whole, and he was beginning to crumble under the pressure. She put her hand on his, smiling delicately as him with understanding in her eyes.

“There will be no wedding tomorrow, right?” she muttered, observing as he looked at her in surprise, pensive frown on his face. He shook his head, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m _so sorry, _Emma. It’s just that-“

“You still love her. I know.” She said, gaining another look of shock from her former fiancée.

“Wha- How- How do you-“

“Ethan, I’m not blind.” She whispered gently, smiling despite her pain. “I’ve tried to ignore it, tried not to think about her, about you two together. I mean, you are- were _my_ fiancée. I shouldn’t be worried about anyone coming and sweeping you away. And yet, every time I thought about it, I couldn’t shake off the feeling that something would happen. I think I saw it coming, I was just too scared to admit it.” she looked down at their hands, her ring still on her finger, shining in the light of the fireplace.

“I was so sure that I would be able to move on. I wanted to be a better man for you, Emma, one that would not hurt you, one that would protect you and love you and bring the world to your feet. I really tried. Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling that something was wrong?”

“I know you, Ethan. You would try to right your wrongs, try to forget, try to move on. And for the time being, maybe it would work. But after that time passed, you would grow to hate me. You can’t make someone love you, Ethan.” She leaned over, pressing her lips to his for the last time.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t give you everything you deserve.”

“I’m not. I am grateful for the time we had, it was amazing. Thank you, for letting me have some happiness in my life.” she whispered, both of them standing up and walking to the door.

“I’ll notify everyone of the change of plans, don’t worry.” She bit her lip, looking at him as grabbed the doorknob. He turned back around, wrapping her in a big hug.

“I’ll miss you so much.” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ethan. I still value your friendship, if you need me, I’ll be here. Maybe not immediately, I need my time to set everything straight again but… someday… maybe we can grab a drink.”

“It all started with a drink.” He smirked as he opened the door.

“Maybe it can be our thing. Goodnight, Ethan.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

The door closed behind him and he took a deep breath. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but he felt a rush of relief wash over him as he moved further and further away from her house. A few minutes later he was sitting on a bench in a park, a phone in his hand. He spent more than a few minutes staring at it before he decided to screw it and chose the number. Her voice filled his ear as three signals went by.

“Hello?”


End file.
